The Wizard of Oz (2019 reboot movie)
The Wizard of Oz is to be an upcoming non musical reboot movie of the original 1939 classic film, starring Lily James, Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Adam Sandler, Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Emily Blunt, Helena Bonham Carter, John Cleese, Danny Woodburn, Warwick Davis, Peter Dinklage, Selene Luna, Patty Maloney, Bridget Powers, Verne Troyer, Deep Roy, Jim Carrey, Alec Baldwin, Zach Galifianakis, Russell Crowe, Mila Kunis, Hugh Jackman, Amanda Seyfried, Kevin Spacey, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Benedict Cumberbatch, Ben Stiller, David Bradley and Jim Parsons. It is to be put in movie theaters on March 8, 2019. Plot Summary Dorothy and Toto are blown away to the magical world of Oz in a tornado and must find the Wizard at the Emerald City in order to get back home to their Kansas farm yard. Cast Members * Lily James as Dorothy Gale (replacing the late Judy Garland, Fairuza Balk, Diana Ross and Ashanti respectively) * Meryl Streep as Aunt Em (replacing the late Clara Blandick, Piper Laurie, the late Theresa Merritt and Queen Latifah respectively) * Robert De Niro as Uncle Henry (replacing the late Charley Grapewin, Matt Clark, the late Stanley Greene and David Alan Grier respectively) * Adam Sandler as the Scarecrow (replacing the late Ray Bolger, Justin Case and the late Michael Jackson respectively) * Nathan Lane as the Tin Woodsman (replacing the late Jack Haley, Deep Roy and the late Nipsy Russell respectively) * Jack Black as the Cowardly Lion (replacing the late Bert Lahr, John Alexander and the late Ted Ross respectively) * Emily Blunt as Glinda, the Good Witch of the South (replacing the late Billie Burke respectively) * Helena Bonham Carter as the Wicked Witch of the West (replacing the late Margaret Hamilton and the late Mabel King respectively) * John Cleese as the Wizard (replacing the late Frank Morgan, the late Richard Pryor and Jeffrey Tambor respectively) * Danny Woodburn, Warwick Davis, Peter Dinklage, Selene Luna, Patty Maloney and Bridget Powers as the male and female Munchkins * Verne Troyer as the Munchkin Mayor (replacing the late Charles Becker respectively) * Deep Roy as the Munchkin Coroner (replacing the late Meindhart Raabe respectively) * Jim Carrey as the Emerald City Doorman (also replacing the late Frank Morgan respectively) * Alec Baldwin as the Emerald City Guard (replacing the late Frank Morgan respectively) * Zach Galifianakis as the Emerald City Cabby (also replacing the late Frank Morgan respectively) * Russell Crowe as Emerald City Citizen Number 1 * Mila Kunis as Emerald City Citizen Number 2 * Hugh Jackman as Emerald City Citizen Number 3 * Amanda Seyfried as Emerald City Citizen Number 4 * Kevin Spacey as the Winkie Guard Captain (replacing the late Mitchell Lewis respectively) * Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Benedict Cumberbatch, Ben Stiller and David Bradley as the Winkie Guards (replacing the late original actors respectively) * Jim Parsons as Nikko, the Flying Monkey Leader (costume and sound effects) Transcripts ''The Wizard of Oz'' (2019 reboot) teaser trailer transcript ''The Wizard of Oz'' (2019 reboot) trailer transcript ''The Wizard of Oz'' (2019 reboot) Lego commercial script ''The Wizard of Oz'' (2019 reboot) transcriptCategory:The Wizard of Oz